


Sunrise

by LaceBunnyBin (Lerysakon)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerysakon/pseuds/LaceBunnyBin
Summary: Only during sunrise and sunset could the three of them be together.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [henrywinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/henrywinters/gifts).



> This is a prompt from Henry - he gave me the word "Sunrise". This was supposed to be an imagine, but it somehow spiralled into a drabble??? It feels so daunting writing something for a writer I look up to riaogjo but I still hope you like it QuQ

_It’s almost time._  
  
Sanghyuk watches the horizon. Excitement thrumming through his veins when he notices the beginnings of light in the distance. Only the tightening of fingers around his own draws his attention away from the breath-taking phenomenon.   
  
He glances at Taekwoon, finding him rigid with barely contained anticipation. The natural pallor of his skin seem to fill with more color as the night gradually gave way to a new day. Taekwoon meets his gaze and smiles before resting his head on his shoulder and nuzzling his neck. “He’s here.”  
  
Sanghyuk could feel it too and the thrumming feels more like a buzz when he hears the familiar sound of grass crunching under running feet. Taekwoon is the first to stand, catching the man that barrels into him and enveloping him in a tight embrace. Hair the color of sunshine is the only thing that Sanghyuk could see as Taekwoon’s long dark robes engulf the other figure.  
  
He smiles sadly when Taekwoon tilts his head to kiss Hongbin like he hasn’t seen him for a long time. And in a way, Sanghyuk thinks, that’s true. It was unfair, how he could spend almost half a day with either of them, yet they could only see each other for a few minutes.  
  
“Sanghyuk.”  
  
He is torn from his musings when his arms are filled with the warmth of Hongbin and he momentarily forgets about their troubles. No matter how many times he held the man, he could never stop himself from marvelling at how small he felt in his embrace. When Hongbin tilts his head wordlessly, Sanghyuk is quick to lean in for a kiss. He could feel long fingers on his back, lightly tracing shapes on it. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know that Taekwoon has his other hand buried in Hongbin’s hair - a habit of his when they’re together.   
  
There are no words exchanged as they hold onto one another, exchanging kisses and savoring each others’ touches.  
  
Sanghyuk’s chest aches when he feels the end of their time together approach.  
  
Hongbin is born of the Sun. Taekwoon, of the Moon. Sanghyuk, a scion of Earth herself, could spend time with either of them as much as he wished, but they could not do the same with each other. Only during sunrise and sunset could the three of them be together.  
  
When Taekwoon gives them a parting kiss and a melancholic smile, Hongbin’s glow dims ever so slightly and the plants around them seem to drop along with Sanghyuk’s stomach.  
  
“It’s almost time.”


End file.
